Jaejoong's Revenge
by xiachky
Summary: Kenistaan mengawali pertemuan Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Si evil Jaejoong dan Yunho si playboy bodoh. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjalani hidup mereka-err-bersama? A YUNJAE fic. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Jaejoong's Revenge**

**D**ong **B**ang **S**hin** K**i / **Y**un**J**ae / **H**umor / **C**rack fanfiction

_I don't own the character(s)_

**Summary** : Kenistaan mengawali pertemuan Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Si evil Jaejoong dan Yunho si playboy bodoh. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjalani hidup mereka-err-bersama?

_Don't blame me because I post weird thingy like this ~_

.

.

**11.30 AM**

**Main Gate, Korea International University**

"Aduh!"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan mendelik tajam ke arah seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Jaejoong memasang tampang bermasalah ketika lelaki yang baru saja menabraknya tidak ambil pusing sama sekali dan terus berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Hey, bodoh! Cepat kesini!" teriak Jaejoong murka. Ia berdiri sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bagian belakang celananya yang kotor.

Sementara itu, lelaki yang Jaejoong panggil bodoh barusan berhenti dan terdiam di tempatnya, berbalik ke arah Jaejoong dengan wajah menyebalkan. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum tampan yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat perempuan-perempuan di sekitarnya pingsan, namun lain untuk Jaejoong. Senyuman lelaki itu begitu menyebalkan.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa, nona?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya kesal, ia berjalan mendekati lelaki itu dan mendorong dahi lelaki itu sampai ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

'_Nona? Yang benar saja!' _batin Jaejoong kesal.

Lelaki berambut _brunette_ itu memasang tampang tidak terima. "Katakan apa maumu? Aku yakin kau adalah fans beratku, tapi bisakah kau sopan sedikit terhadap idolamu ini? Kau bisa saja melukai bagian dari tubuhku yang indah ini!"

"Hah? Yang benar saja!" Jaejoong memandang tidak terima kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Jaejoong menunjuk lelaki itu tepat di hidungnya. "Kau, iya kau! Jangan harap aku bisa ngefans sama manusia abal sepertimu."

Tapi Yunho malah kembali tersenyum menyebalkan. "Begitukah? Bilang saja kalau kau tidak bisa menolak pesonaku ini, nona~"

"Kau! Bisa tidak berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Jaejoong memukul bahu lelaki itu keras, tapi sepertinya percuma. Lelaki itu tetap dengan senyumannya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku menyukainya, ada masalah dengan itu?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal—tapi kenapa tetap terlihat imut. "Kau!"

Satu tonjokkan yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut itu mendarat di pipi kiri lelaki itu dari tangan Jaejoong. Korban hanya memasang tampang cengo sedangkan sang pelaku memandang korban dengan pandangan nafsu ingin membunuh, lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya tidak terima. Ia mengelus-elus pipi kirinya yang bengkak. "Aish, wajah tampanku.. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wajah tampanku ini?"

Giliran Jaejoong memasang tampang cengo, kenapa bisa ada manusia yang narsis tingkat dewa macam dia sih? _Sepertinya dosa terbesar yang pernah dilakukan ibunya adalah melahirkan dia deh_, batin Jaejoong.

"Kau menabrakku dan kau membuat baju dan buku-bukuku kotor!" Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah belakangnya, tempat kejadian perkara dimana Jaejoong ditabrak laki-laki itu dengan bukti buku-buku Jaejoong yang masih tertinggal disana dengan keadaan kacau.

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan lalu?"

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

Wajah lelaki itu.. Benar-benar ingin Jaejoong lempar dengan setrikaan panas, lalu ditampar dengan raket listrik guna menyetrum nyamuk, dan matanya yang sok kecakepan itu ingin sekali Jaejoong congkel untuk dijadikan makanan Jiji di rumahnya.

Cukup, Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini. Ia tidak mau peduli lagi dengan baju dan bukunya yang kotor, walaupun akibat tabrakan yang cukup keras itu membuat pinggangnya encok.

Yang ia butuhkan hanya pergi menjauh dari lelaki sok tampan yang menyebalkan ini, sebelum penyakit asam uratnya kumat lagi. Oh tidak, please deh nggak gitu juga ceritanya..

.

.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Changmin kebingungan ketika melihat Jaejoong yang notabene sepupu dekatnya itu masuk ke kantin kampus dengan keadaan lusuh.

Jaejoong duduk di depan Changmin dan terdiam, melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang aneh itu Changmin benar-benar kebingungan. "Hyung?"

"Aku ingin membunuh orang rasanya."

Glek.

Itu bukan kalimat yang biasanya dikatakan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong, kecuali kalau ia benar-benar sedang bermasalah. Changmin memandang Jaejoong horror, aura yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong benar-benar tidak enak. Wajahnya yang suram dengan mata menggelap, dan jangan lupakan aura-aura hitam yang berkoar di belakangnya. Changmin takut, Changmin gelisah, Changmin galau.

Dia setan tapi bisa takut sama setan murahan macam Jaejoong. Posisinya terancam sebagai Evil Lord Voldamin!

"Siapa yang mau kau bunuh, hyung..?" tanya Changmin ragu.

"Hey~ what's up, bro!"

Sret.

Changmin dan Jaejoong melirik ke arah seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kantin dan kini sedang cipika-cipiki—nggak gitu sih—dengan teman-temannya di sebrang sana.

Changmin melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang memandang sosok itu dengan takut, aura setan yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong bertambah 10 kali lipat dari yang pertama barusan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kim Jaejoong? Saksikan di bioskop kesayangan anda!

"Karena leader kita sudah datang, mari kita makan sebanyak-banyaknya!" seru Park Yoochun di kumpulan sosok itu sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas plastik berisi susu cokelat dingin tersebut.

Mereka _toast_? Tapi kenapa pakai susu cokelat dingin.. Gelas plastik lagi. Melarat tapi sok elit.

"Err, kumpulan preman nista sok elit itu lagi.." gumam Changmin _sweatdrop. _Ia tidak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangnya yang tadi sempat terhenti karena kedatangan Jaejoong yang horror tersebut.

"Min.."

"Hm?"

"Kau kenal siapa yang baru saja datang dan bergabung dengan Yoochun disana?" tanya Jaejoong datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali, masih berkutat pada meja dimana Yoochun dan sosok itu barusan duduk.

"Hah?" Changmin mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong yang kembali tertuju pada meja Yoochun. "Yang duduk di sebelah Yoochun?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak kenal, hyung? Aish.. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Changmin seolah tidak percaya dengan jawaban Jaejoong. "Dia itu Jung Yunho, fakultas sastra Jepang. Anak dari salah satu pemegang kuasa di universitas ini.. Setidaknya jabatannya masih tinggian ayahmu dan ayahku disini."

"Dia anak orang kaya, tapi hidupnya melarat. Sok playboy padahal kagak laku.." komentar Changmin. "Tapi dia banyak fans-nya sih.. Aku juga bingung, padahal apa yang mereka cari dari lelaki macam dia? Cih, tidak ada bagus-bagusnya."

Changmin melirik cuek ke arah Yunho dan Yoochun yang seperti terlihat merencanakan sesuatu. "Lihat saja, dalam hitungan ketiga mereka pasti akan kabur dari tempat itu tanpa membayar makanan mereka."

1

2

3

"KABURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Dan saat itu juga terjadi kerusuhan antara sekelompok preman sok elit dan ibu-ibu pemilik kios makanan di kantin.

"Sekarang kau tahu siapa dia, hyung?" ujar Changmin malas sambil meminum ocha dinginnya. "Wlek.. Pahit sekali."

"Itu dia orang yang mau kubunuh."

Changmin spontan mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Jaejoong sedang memandangnya dengan senyuman lebar. Lebar sekali. Sampai Changmin yakin senyuman Jaejoong lebih menyeramkan dari boneka Chucky sekalipun.

"..kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Changmin memandang Jaejoong gelisah.

Jaejoong memandang Changmin dalam diam. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong tersenyum ngeri, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang merasuki pikirannya. Dan Changmin yakin betul kalau sesuatu tersebut bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Kau harus membantuku membalaskan dendam ini padanya."

Saat itu juga harga diri Changmin sebagai Lord Voldamin hancur begitu saja. Ia akan jadi bawahan ratu iblis sejagat raya Kim Jaejoong? Yang benar saja.

.

.

"Jadi dia itu playboy gadungan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang Changmin yang sedang fokus dengan laptopnya. Entah apa yang ia kerjakan sejak tadi dengan laptopnya, Changmin emang sok eksis.

"Iya, dia itu suka sekali ngejar-ngejar perempuan, perempuan dari tong sampah manapun pasti dia pulung.. Tapi mungkin dia hoki kali ya, masa selama ini nggak ada perempuan yang berani mutusin atau mencampakkan dia. Padahal apa yang dipertahankan dari manusia gak jelas macam dia itu, ck." Jawab Changmin panjang lebar.

"Begitukah?" Jaejoong tampak berpikir keras, kemudian ia memandang Changmin dengan wajah cerah bukan main. "Changmin! Aku dapat ide!"

"Apa lagi?" respon Changmin malas.

"Ayahmu pemilik kampus kita, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Dia sayang padamu, kan?"

"Tentu, aku ini anak kesayangan di rumah." Jawab Changmin bangga.

"Kalau begitu, semua keinginanmu pasti terpenuhi, bukan?"

"Iya, mana mungkin tidak~"

"..."

Changmin memandang aneh Jaejoong, "kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Kumohon bantu aku sekali ini saja. Lelaki macam dia harus diberi pelajaran, Min!" Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Changmin dengan _puppy_ _eyes_-nya.

Changmin memandang Jaejoong ragu, menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Baiklah.."

.

.

"Hai~"

Yunho memamerkan senyuman mautnya ketika sekelompok perempuan sengaja lewat di depannya untuk cari perhatian dengannya. Yunho tersenyum puas ketika perempuan-perempuan itu tersipu malu dan teriak-teriak akibat ulahnya.

Ketika perempuan-perempuan itu mulai menjauh darinya, Yunho kembali memandang mereka dan mendapati mereka tengah memandang balik kepadanya. Sudut bibir Yunho terangkat naik dan ia melemparkan _kiss_-_bye_ mautnya yang mampu membuat siapapun pingsan.

"KYAAAAAAAA~"

Yunho tersenyum lebar ketika perempuan-perempuan itu pingsan dengan hidung yang berdarah-darah. Ia memang sangat-sangat tampan, begitulah yang berulang kali ia gumamkan dalam hatinya.

Yunho kembali pada tempatnya, duduk-duduk di pagar pembatas kolam taman kampus—benar-benar seperti preman kampus—sambil meneguk sekaleng soda miliknya. Matanya melihat ke sembarang arah hingga akhirnya ia berhenti pada satu titik.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang tampak kebingungan dengan beberapa buku di tangan kirinya. Ia berdiam diri di tengah-tengah hingar bingar taman kampus sambil kebingungan, dari gelagatnya sepertinya ia belum tahu betul daerah kampus ini.

Jadi Yunho bisa simpulkan kalau dia anak baru di kampusnya.

Mata Yunho tidak bisa berhenti memandangi gelagat perempuan cantik tersebut. Rambut hitam yang tergerai indah, sepasang bola mata besar cerah yang terbingkai frame hitam kacamata—yang makin membuatnya terlihat elegan, kakinya yang putih jenjang dan mulus, ditambah lagi dengan penampilannya saat ini.

_Dress_ dengan warna kuning lembut ditambah dengan _bolero_ berwarna hitam, tas kulit berwarna hitam bermerek dan high heels 10cm berwarna hitam. Cantik. Cantik sekali.

Siapapun tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau dia adalah Jaejoong yang tengah menyamar menjadi seorang Kim Jina.

Alamak, keceplosan.

"Ah!" perempuan itu—Jaejoong tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Yunho yang sejak tadi memandanginya, Yunho terkesiap dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Salah tingkah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia menyadari kalau perempuan itu sekarang mendekatinya.

"Permisi.."

Yunho bukannya menjawab malah memandang perempuan itu ragu-ragu, melirik sebentar dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi pada seorang Jung Yunho? Tidak biasanya.

"Permisi, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Yunho memejamkan matanya. _Aigoo, suaranya saja merdu sekali! _Yunho membatin. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap perempuan tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yunho lembut sambil tersenyum kepada perempuan itu, tanpa maksud untuk tebar pesona sama sekali. Dia hanya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tidak lucu kalau seorang Jung Yunho salah tingkah depan perempuan, bukan? Mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya?

"Kenalkan, aku Kim Jina. Kau siapa? Aku mahasiswi baru disini, aku mencari gedung sastra Jepang.. Kau tahu?" mulai perempuan itu lembut sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Yunho.

_Sepertinya dia mulai terperangkap dalam permainanku. Haha, lihat saja kau Jung Yunho!_

"Jina? Nama yang bagus," Yunho tersenyum menggoda. "Mahasiswi baru di fakultas sastra Jepang? Wah, kebetulan aku juga pilih fakultas itu, aku sudah tingkat akhir. Kau lanjut semester berapa disini, cantik?"

_Cih, sial.. Dia masih saja bisa menggodaku. Lihat saja nanti, dasar menyebalkan!_

"Uhm, aku baru semester tiga.." jawab Jaejoong sambil pura-pura tersipu malu.

Melihat itu Yunho makin menyunggingkan senyum playboy cap kadalnya saja. "Jadi kau adik tingkatku rupanya.. Hmm, kalau begitu ayo biar aku antar berkeliling."

Jina—atau Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pura-pura tidak mengerti. Padahal dalam hati Jaejoong, ia sudah menyumpahi Yunho berapa ratus kali.

"Ya ampun, baru sampai disini saja aku sudah menemukan orang baik.. Terima kasih, Yunnie-bear~" seru Jaejoong dengan suara imut sambil memeluk lengan Yunho dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

Yunho otomatis membelalakan matanya, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan perlakuan mengejutkan dari seorang wanita. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing, toh tidak merugikannya juga.

Yang ada untung, kekeke~

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang berada di bahunya dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo~"

.

.

"Muahaha~ tentu saja, Min! Dia bersikap sangat amat baik kepadaku. Romantis sekali! Dasar playboy murahan!" lapor Jaejoong puas kepada Changmin melalui telepon.

"_Dan kurasa kau mulai menikmatinya, hyung.."_

"Omo! Bicara apa kau, aku hanya berusaha agar dia tidak curiga padaku.. Bagaimanapun juga, dimata dia aku ini Kim Jina yang perfect!" kata Jaejoong dengan nada sombong.

"_Dasar_.." Changmin memberi jeda pada nadanya, Jaejoong yakin betul kalau monster tinggi itu sedang berada di kantin dan makan siang sekarang. "_Pamanmu yang punya anak tampan itu sampai-sampai tidak bisa percaya mendengar rencana konyolmu itu_."

"Hehehe!" Jaejoong membetulkan rambut panjangnya yang tidak sengaja menempel di bibirnya. "Aish, rambut ini merepotkan sekali."

"_Kau sendiri yang merencanakan itu, aku sih tidak ikut-ikut~"_

"Dasar sepupu jahat," Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya.. Sepertinya sebentar lagi si playboy murahan itu akan datang. Bye bye~"

Piip

Yunho terdiam di tempatnya ketika melihat Jaejoong duduk dengan anggunnya di dekat air mancur. Ia melihat Jaejoong dari kejauhan, begitu sempurna. Yunho tidak pernah melihat wanita secantik itu. Ah, benarkah itu wanita—atau benarkah itu pria?

Yunho makin membatu di tempatnya ketika melihat Jaejoong tengah membetulkan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin, ditambah dengan wajah Jaejoong yang lembut, dan jari-jari Jaejoong yang lentik.

_Kenapa ada manusia yang sangat sempurna seperti perempuan ini, ya Tuhan?_ Yunho membatin.

Dengan gerakan _slow_ _motion_ yang dilatari dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, Jaejoong kembali bertemu pandang dengan Yunho dan tersenyum manis. Cahaya-cahaya yang menyilaukan dan melodi indah dari surga memenuhi bayangan Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, Yunho kebanyakan nonton sinetron sepertinya.

"Yunnie-bear.."

"Ah! Aku segera kesana, Boo!"

Apa? Yunnie-bear dan Boo? Astaga, apa-apaan ini baru kenal kurang lebih lima jam sudah punya nama panggilan untuk masing-masing.. Ckckck.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi disana? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho yang berada disampingnya dengan khawatir. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kening Yunho. Mau tidak mau itu membuat Yunho _blushing_ parah, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang perempuan.

"Ya ampun, wajahmu memerah dan panas! Bagaimana kalau pulang saja?" tawar Jaejoong dengan wajah khawatir setengah mati. Padahal isi hatinya..

_Rencana berjalan dengan baik. Huahaha, I am the best!_

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Yunho sambil meraih tangan Jaejoong di dahinya, niatnya sih mau melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari dahinya.

Tapi yang ada.. Yunho memandang Jaejoong intens dan Jaejoong juga ikut memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. Seakan terbawa suasana, Yunho merendahkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan diri kepada Jaejoong. Makin dekat.. Makin dekat.. Makin dekat..

'_Sialaaaaan! Aku harus bagaimana! Dia berniat menciumku! Astaga! Kalau aku tiba-tiba menamparnya dia pasti akan curiga, tapi kalau sampai kejadian? Aku harus bagaimanaaaa.._' batin Jaejoong frustasi ketika mendapati Yunho makin lama makin mendekatinya.

CUP!

'_BIBIRKU TIDAK PERAWAN LAGI!'_

Jaejoong misuh-misuh sendiri dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Yunho masih terus menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong tidak punya kuasa atas itu.. Sama sekali tidak.

"Mmhh.."

Jaejoong merutuki dirinya ketika ia tidak sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya ketika Yunho tengah sibuk mencumbunya. Dan sialnya lagi, Yunho terlihat semakin bergairah untuk melanjutkan ciuman itu.

Mimpi buruk untuk Jaejoong, karena sekarang Yunho meminta celah untuk masuk ke dalam bibirnya. Berusaha meminta izin untuk menjamah dan bergerilya di dalam mulut Jaejoong.

'_Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana..'_ batin Jaejoong pasrah. _'Ah! Shit!'_

Jaejoong tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya ketika seekor semut jahanam menggigit kakinya, dan kesempatan emas itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Yunho untuk bergerak lebih jauh lagi dalam mulut Jaejoong. Berjelajah dan bergerilya di dalam mulut Jaejoong. Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan, Yunho terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau ia tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia takut Yunho akan curiga.. Tapi kalau tidak dilepaskan.

"Hmmhh.."

Jaejoong pasrah, desahan-desahan nikmatnya tidak bisa ia tolak. Mau dibilang bagaimanapun juga, ia benar-benar larut oleh permainan Yunho yang mau tidak mau ia akui sangat bagus ini.

Yunho tersenyum dalam sela-sela kegiatan mereka ketika merasakan Jaejoong yang semula pasif kini membalas ciumannya, dan yang lebih membuat Yunho girang adalah sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang bebas kini mulai menyusup ke rambut Yunho dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yunho membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang benar-benar larut dalam permainannya, sebelah tangan Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong dan kembali menghasilkan erangan-erangan menggoda dari Jaejoong.

"Ngghh.. Yunhohh.."

Yunho meraup bibir merah _cherry_ milik Jaejoong ketika ia merasakan sudah kehabisan oksigen dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yunho menenangkan dirinya sebentar, berusaha mengusir setan-setan jahat yang memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu lebih jauh lagi pada Jina-nya.

"Jina.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho ketika menyadari Jaejoong yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Aish, syukurlah aku masih hidup.. Astaga.. Hahh.." gumam Jaejoong tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Jina, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho menyentuh bahu Jaejoong ragu, ia bisa merasakan kalau Jaejoong tersentak ketika bahunya dipegang olehnya. "Ma-maaf aku sudah keterlaluan.."

'_Aish.. Kau merebut ciuman pertamaku..'_ batin Jaejoong sambil memandang pasrah kepada Yunho. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, astaga.. Astaga. Seseorang tolong katakan kalau ini adalah mimpi!.'_

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kepada Yunho yang terlihat begitu menyesal. "Tidak usah kaku seperti itu, Yunnie-bear.. Aku menyukainya kok."

'_JAEJOONG! WAKE UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HAH? ASTAGA! NYEBUT, JAE! NYEBUT! INGET KELUARGA DIRUMAH!'_

Yunho tampak terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong lembut. "Aku senang kau menyukainya.."

"Ahaha, iya.." Jaejoong tersenyum manis kepada Yunho, dan juga dibalas dengan senyum Yunho yang menawan itu.

'_Astaga, Jaejoong.. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan..'_

"Jina.."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Tersenyum manis. "Ada apa, Yunnie?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." jawab Yunho serius.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Ada apa, Yun? Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Aku rasa.." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku.."

"Hmm?" Jaejoong terus dengan sabar menunggu perkataan Yunho sambil dalam hati menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yunho.

'_Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Yun? Ayolah jangan buat aku penasaran~ eh—tunggu.. Apa jangan-jangan?'_

Wajah Jaejoong berubah jadi pucat, ia panik. Bagaimana kalau Yunho.. Astaga. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu.

"Aku.."

"Ne?"

"Aku menyukaimu, bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?"

.

.

**_TBC / END? Well its up to readers;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous Chapter!**_

_"Jina.."_

_Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Tersenyum manis. "Ada apa, Yunnie?"_

_"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." jawab Yunho serius._

_Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Ada apa, Yun? Kau mau bicara apa?"_

_"Aku rasa.." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku.."_

_"Hmm?" Jaejoong terus dengan sabar menunggu perkataan Yunho sambil dalam hati menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yunho._

_**'**__**Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Yun? Ayolah jangan buat aku penasaran~ eh—tunggu.. Apa jangan-jangan?'**_

_Wajah Jaejoong berubah jadi pucat, ia panik. Bagaimana kalau Yunho.. Astaga. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu._

_"Aku.."_

_"Ne?"_

_"Aku menyukaimu, bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?"_

.

.

**Jaejoong's Revenge**

**D**ong **B**ang **S**hin** K**i / **Y**un**J**ae / **H**umor / **C**rack fanfiction

_I don't own the character(s)_

**Summary** : Kenistaan mengawali pertemuan Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Si evil Jaejoong dan Yunho si playboy bodoh. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjalani hidup mereka-err-bersama?

_Don't blame me because I post weird thingy like this ~_

_._

_._

"Aku menyukaimu, bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?"

_MATI SAJA KAU, KIM JAEJOONG!_

Jaejoong memandang gelisah ke sekeliling, ia mencari-cari manusia di taman ini yang kira-kira utusan Tuhan dari atas sana untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi sialnya tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di penglihataannya saat ini. Kemana perginya semua orang? Tadi 'kan ramai..

"Err.. A-aku.. Anu.."

_Tuhan, aku mohon berikan aku malaikat penolong.. Setelah aku selamat dari situasi nista ini, aku janji akan mentraktir orang yang menyelamatkanku itu sampai orang itu puas. AKU JANJI BAKAL RAJIN KE GEREJA! GAK NGINTIPIN TETANGGA MANDI LAGI! JANJIIIIII! _Batin Jaejoong frustasi.

"Jina, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Yunho lagi, kini dengan nada yang cukup mendesak. Wajahnya benar-benar menaruh harap pada Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong dalam keadaan hidup segan matipun tak mau.

"A-aku.." gagap Jaejoong, matanya masih melirik-lirik ke tempat lain. Menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Yunho.

"Hmm?" si bodoh Yunho masih terus menunggu jawaban Kim Jina dengan sabar.

"WOY!" dan entah darimana asalnya suara garang ini...

"C-Changmin-ah!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung berdiri begitu sosok tinggi Changmin sudah berada di hadapan mereka dengan wajah murka. Jaejoong memandang cengo dan Yunho tengah berpikir, sepertinya ia kenal sosok yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Chagi! Kau sedang apa disini, hah?" tanya Changmin kepada Jina—Jaejoong dengan nada membentak, rahangnya mengeras dan wajahnya merah padam. Seperti seorang lelaki yang menangkap basah kekasihnya tengah berciuman dengan lelaki lain di bawah air mancur.

Jaejoong memandang pongo Changmin, seolah meminta penjelasan hal konyol apa lagi yang dilakukan sepupunya tersayang ini. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dan Changmin bergantian, _apa yang terjadi?_

"Changmin-ah, a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong tergagap-gagap, ia melirik Yunho yang ternyata tidak kalah cengo dari dirinya sendiri.

_Well_, Jaejoong saja tidak mengerti apalagi Yunho..

"Apa? Kau masih berani bertanya apa?" tanya Changmin dengan nada tinggi. "AKU BARU SAJA MEMERGOKI KEKASIHKU TENGAH BERCIUMAN DAN MESRA DENGAN LELAKI LAIN DI TAMAN KOTA DI BAWAH AIR MANCUR!"

Jaejoong cengo, Yunho kicep, rumput pun bergoyang.

Memergoki? Kekasih? Berciuman? Mesra? Jaejoong? Changmin? Yunho? _WHAT_?

"A-aku.."

"DAN KAU!" teriak Changmin emosi sambil menunjuk Yunho tepat di hidung. "Kau pikir kau siapa bisa mengajak pacar orang kencan seenaknya? HAH? Udah ganteng emang?"

"Ta-tapi aku.." Yunho melirik Jaejoong kecewa. "Jina.. Kau.. Setelah apa yang kita lalui seharian ini, ternyata kau punya pacar? Kenapa kau membohongiku.."

Jaejoong kembali cengo, dan Changmin tidak kalah pongo. Kenapa Yunho jadi melankolis begini?

"A-aku, sebenarnya aku mau bilang kepadamu.. Aku sudah punya pacar, Yunnie—"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU YUNNIE!" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba, berhasil mengagetkan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Yunho menangis! Mwo?

'Bagaimana ini? Dia menangis..' kalau diartikan begitulah maksud pandangan Jaejoong pada Changmin saat ini.

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. 'Salahmu sendiri, aku gak mau beliin balon!'

_What the.._

"Jina, aku tulus mencintaimu. Semenjak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Rasanya aku sudah kenal lama denganmu padahal kita baru bertemu tadi pagi. Konyol? Tapi lebih konyol lagi kau! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan ini balasannya..?" tanya Yunho lirih. Ia tertunduk dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

"..kau ini cinta pertamaku, Jina. Selama ini memang aku dekat dengan banyak wanita, tapi hanya kau yang bisa memberikan aku arti cinta yang sebenarnya.." lanjut Yunho, suaranya bergetar.

Changmin dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan.

"Setelah seharian ini kita bersama.. Boo dan Yunnie.. Jalan-jalan dan bermain di Lotte World.. Ternyata.." dan berakhir dengan isakan Yunho.

_KENAPA JADI BEGINI, YA TUHAN!_ Batin Jaejoong horor. Ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki yang labil dan galau macam Yunho seperti ini, apalagi ia galau karena... Laki-laki..

"Aku.. Terima kasih sudah membuat hatiku sakit, Jina." Ujar Yunho sambil memandang lurus Jaejoong. "Aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi, selamat tinggal."

Yunho pergi, Jaejoong diam tidak bergerak, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Hyung.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin setelah lima menit berlalu dan Jaejoong tidak juga bergerak satu inci pun dari tempatnya.

"A-pa.."

Changmin memandang horor wajah Jaejoong yang kini menghadap padanya. Wajah-wajah para penghuni masa depan yang suram dan kelam.

"BERHENTI SEPERTI ITU, HYUNG! KAU MENAKUTIKU!" teriak Changmin sambil menggeplak wajah Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

BYURRRRRRR

Nyemplung di air mancur belakangnya.

"PUAHHHH!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul dari dasar kolam, memandang Changmin penuh dendam. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?"

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA, HYUNG!"

"CIH!"

Jaejoong berdiri dan melepas wig panjangnya dengan emosi, dahinya berkedut ketika menyadari kalau seisi taman sekarang sedang terpusat pada dirinya. Sudut matanya menangkap ibu-ibu yang menutup mata anaknya, gadis-gadis yang menjerit histeris dan anak-anak kecil yang menertawainya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT DISANA?" teriak Jaejoong emosi, semuanya terdiam. "KENAPA KALIAN MASIH DIAM DISANA? BUBAR SEMUA BUBAR!"

Dan saat itu juga taman tersebut kosong, tersisa Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT?" teriak Jaejoong pada Changmin. Ia keluar dari dalam kolam sambil terus memandang Changmin penuh dendam.

BRUGH!

"Aaaww!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin sekali tertawa, tapi ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Sakit sekali.." keluh Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya, terpeleset setelah berenang sebentar di kolam air mancur taman dan kemudian menjadi bahan tontonan satu kota bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Kim Jaejoong. "Sakit!"

Changmin diam, matanya terus mengamati tubuh Jaejoong, seperti ada yang mengganjal. "Hyung, di dadamu itu apa yang bergerak-gerak?"

"Hah?" Jaejoong langsung mengintip dari sela kerahnya dan mendapati sebuah ikan mas yang sudah menggelepar kekurangan air di dalam dadanya. Jaejoong memungutnya penuh rasa jijik, memandang nista ikan tersebut dan kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah. "AAAAAAAA!"

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Changmin polos. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah tertawa sampai kehabisan kotak tawa (?).

"KAU MASIH TANYA KENAPA? TANYA SAMA BUYUTNYA PRESIDEN PERTAMA AMERIKA SANA!" sembur Jaejoong sambil melempar _high heels_-nya. "Aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang antarkan aku pulang!"

"Hyung manja."

"CEPAT!"

.

.

**12.30 PM**

**Korea Central Mall, Starbucks Coffee**

"Hah? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lalu lalu, Jaejoong-hyung nyemplung ke kolam air mancur lalu tergelincir? Lalu, ada ikan yang masuk di bra-nya? HA—HAHAHAHA!"

Jaejoong menempeleng kepala Junsu yang sibuk me-_review_ ulang hasil dongeng Changmin sampai kepalanya terbentur meja.

"KAU BISA TIDAK SIH NGGAK PAKE TERIAK-TERIAK SEGALA?" teriak Jaejoong murka sambil menjitak kepala Junsu dari hati. Sementara Junsu sambil terisak memilih untuk pindah duduk di samping Changmin—depan Jaejoong.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe di sebuah mal terkemuka di Seoul setelah beberapa hari kasus_ Jaejoong's Revenge_ tersebut. Setelah kepulangan Junsu dari Amerika, Changmin yang tidak tahan untuk memendam cerita ini sendirian langsung membagikannya kepada Junsu dan hasilnya, ya seperti tadi.

"Sumpah itu hal paling nista yang pernah ada yang pernah kudengar!" lanjut Junsu sambil tertawa sekencang mungkin, Changmin yang memperhatikannya juga ikut tertawa, dan Jaejoong yang sedang dinistai hanya bisa cemberut, bertopang dagu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terus terus, si Jung Yunho itu tahu tidak kalau sebenarnya Kim Jina itu adalah laki-laki?" tanya Junsu setelah tawanya reda.

Changmin dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan.

"Ayo jawab~"

"Err, sebenarnya.."

.

.

**12. 40 PM**

**Jung Residence, Jung Yunho's room.**

"APA?" jerit Yunho horor. "JADI WAKTU ITU YANG AKU CIUM DAN AKU TEMBAK ITU ADALAH LAKI-LAKI?"

Yoochun hanya tertunduk diam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kalau Yunho sudah ngamuk seperti itu. Daripada dia salah ngomong, lebih baik diam.

Sebenarnya Yoochun paham betul perasaan Yunho sekarang ini. Yunho menyukai seorang wanita cantik, mereka jalan bersama seharian, di hari pertama Yunho sudah dilabrak oleh pacar dari wanita cantik tersebut, tidak mau keluar kamar sampai berhari-hari, dan ternyata wanita cantik itu adalah LAKI-LAKI!

Sakit, 'kan?

"JADI CINTA PERTAMAKU ITU..."

Yoochun hanya memasang tampang abstrak sementara Yunho kini sedang menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat dan berguling-guling frustasi.

"LIHAT PEMBALASANKU, KIM JAEJOONG!"

.

.

**THE END!**

_I'm so sorry for the late update! Hope y'all like it, readers!_


End file.
